1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pressure regulators and particularly to high stability pressure regulators utilizing a vane and nozzle assembly to produce an output signal used to balance the input signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure regulators are known which utilize a vane and nozzle assembly to vary the output pressure from the regulator. In such known devices the nozzle of the vane and nozzle assembly is fixedly mounted in the regulator and an output signal from the nozzle is used to vary the regulator output pressure through an output member. This output pressure is feedback connected to balance an input signal to the regulator indicative of the desired output pressure. Thus the nozzle backpressure must actually change and must actually be transmitted to the output member controlling the regulator pressure before the output signal is established and feed back to balance the input signal.
The time delay associated with actually developing the nozzle backpressure and transmitting it to the output member usually presents no significant problems with large pressure regulators having large air volumes. However in miniature pressure regulators having small compact volumes this delay is sufficient to establish signal phase shifts which produce instability in operation. Thus miniaturization by scaling down the prior art pressure regulators was found to be unfeasible.